


FORGIVENESS

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	FORGIVENESS

Will they forgive me for what I have done? It's doubtful . Can I forgive myself for siding with Ruby. For leaving Dean stuck in purgatory. Will I be able to break from the saddness of me being the cause of moss death? Or stop blaming myself for Kevin? Getting Charlie roped into our business? I don't think I can ever forgive myself for all the sins I have commited. But if Dean can forgive me, I owe it to him to try, to find some way to push all the doubt and sin away and forgive myself. Right ? for Dean. 

　


End file.
